1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a wireless adapter that provides push-to-talk functionality on portable devices not equipped with native push-to-talk functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over a relatively short period of time, the cellular telephone has grown from a dedicated communication device to a multipurpose device having a surprising number of functions controlled using an architecture and processor closely resembling a dedicated computing device—giving birth to the term “smartphone.” Current smartphones have any of a number of female connectors disposed about the smartphone housing. Such female connectors can include a tip-ring-sleeve (referred to as a “TRS” jack) or a tip-ring-ring-sleeve (referred to as a “TRRS” jack) to accommodate audio input and/or audio output using external devices other than the speaker(s) and microphone(s) integrated into the body of the smartphone. Such female connectors can include one or more industry standard communications interfaces, such as universal serial bus “USB” or micro-USB connectors. Such female connectors can include one or more proprietary communications interfaces, such as the Lightning® connector used by Apple® Inc.
A popular smartphone feature is push-to-talk functionality. When using a push-to-talk mode, the smartphone user provides an input to the smartphone to place the smartphone in transmit or broadcast mode where the microphone is enabled. Transmit or broadcast mode is exited or ended when the smartphone user provides a second input to the smartphone indicating the termination of transmit or broadcast mode.
Push-to-talk functionality may be provided by adding conductors to the traditional tip-ring-ring-sleeve connector (e.g. a tip-ring-ring-ring-sleeve or TRRRS plug and jack). The added conductors provide one or more additional signal paths to the smartphone, which when coupled with appropriate changes to the smartphone operating system or software may be used to enter and exit a push-to-talk mode. Such added conductors require modification to smartphone components such as the jack which must be altered to accommodate the extra conductor on the TRRRS plug. Additionally, smartphone software or firmware may require modification or updating to support PTT functionality based on a modified TRRRS jack. Such modifications may be costly and inefficient, particularly when manufacturers resort to the use of customized or proprietary algorithms to facilitate PTT functionality.